


catch a falling star

by Tazmaster



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Claude POV, Falling In Love, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmaster/pseuds/Tazmaster
Summary: Some people paint Claude as a fool.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	catch a falling star

Some people paint Claude as a fool.

It’s not unnatural by any means and by this time, Claude has gotten used to it. Spent his whole life trying to protect himself from other people, their views on who he was, who they thought he was meant to be. It was all he had ever known at one point. Being the Leader of the Alliance now only magnified it all. 

Claude turns a rock over with his foot and tries to distance himself from old memories. The memories of sitting in the dining hall with the rest of the Golden Deer. Hilda passing compliments like party favors, Raphael enthusiastically finishing Ignatz’s plate for him and Marianne trying to hold back a rare smile.

Claude can remember turning his head and seeing Byleth right next to him, quietly watching everyone chatting away. He was silent and seemingly cold, but kindness always settled in Byleth’s eyes, no matter what the situation. And Claude tried, he really did, to stop himself from admiring him so much. Byleth, in all his grace and all his power. It was hopeless for Claude to try and deny how the man always occupied his thoughts.

Ever since Claude was a child, it had always been himself against the world. A world that he still dreamed time and time again would unite. All those nights staring up at the stars, praying to them for a better future. His ambitions for the Alliance and Fodlan, his hopes for peace and love… He never thought of sharing them with anyone else. Never felt like he could. Everyone had been a stepping stone to a greater end, that is, until Byleth came along and marched straight into his heart.

Claude’s eyes follow the cracks in the rubble. He lets out a soft sigh, turning to watch the rising sun. 

Five years ago, the monastery fell. 

Five years ago, Byleth promised to return to him.

Maybe it does make Claude a fool, waiting for him to return. For holding onto the hope that he was still alive, believing that he would come back to him. Everyone presumed that he was dead, but Claude knew better than to believe that. He would never give up on Byleth, on their dreams.

And so, Claude stands on top of what remains of his memories. The monastery in ruins beneath his feet, all for the small chance that Byleth would keep his promise. That they would reunite once again and Claude could live in a future where he could turn to see Byleth and the world they created together.

The clacking of feet echo from the steps next to him, making Claude turn his head. Shining green eyes meet his own, just as intelligent and unwavering as he remembers them. They widen at Claude in surprise and he can’t help but smile.

The brightest star of them all stands in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i got into fe3h and it all went down hill from there...
> 
> i was very upset to find that mbyleth doesnt have an ending with claude so im here to supply! claude is my absolute favorite and we all know hes bisexual.
> 
> thanks for reading! feel free to leave a comment if youd like :)


End file.
